1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing messaging addresses in an instant messaging client.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available.
Typically, with instant messaging applications, communications between users are initiated by users selecting the name of the person with whom they desire to communicate. Then, the users type messages in a dialog box in the window and press “send”. These messages appear instantly on the other selected recipient's computer.
Until now, instant messaging has been developed largely for home users, but used by home and business users alike. Instant messaging allows an organization to deploy and utilize this “need-to-have” technology in a business setting.
Additionally, instant messaging has moved into the mobile arena. Personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones now provide instant messaging capabilities to allow users to instant message each other in the same manner as from a more traditional fixed data processing system. Mobile users, however, are only allowed a very small amount of screen space for their applications. When it comes to using an instant messaging client on a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, oftentimes only six to seven lines of text are displayed. As a result, it is more difficult to read instant messages. Further, it is also more difficult to select different functions from the instant messaging client due to the limited amount of display space.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing data for an instant messaging client to reduce the amount of scrolling necessary to view the data and to initiate different functions.